


Mountie in the Middle

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-19
Updated: 1999-02-19
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: When Fraser finds out what Kowalski and Vecchio have been up to, he reacts in a way neither man expected.  A sequel to "Two Rays Are Better Than One" This story is a sequel toTwo Rays Are Better Than One.





	Mountie in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Mountie in the Middle

## Mountie in the Middle

by Shannon McKinnon

* * *

This is a sequel to "Two Rays are Better Than One" although this story can (you should pardon the expression) stand on it's own. And while I'm not entirely sure it's possible to write a sequel to a story with basically no plot, I thought I'd try anyway. 

This is for Elaine, who demanded I write it. (And who am I to refuse a demand from my hero? <g>) 

I don't own these characters, Alliance does; don't sue blah, blah, blah... 

Rated NC17 for m/m/m sex. 

**MOUNTIE IN THE MIDDLE**

..."So, Benny, would you care to join us?" 

Ben's smile deepened into a grin. "Why, yes, Ray. I would" 

Ben walked slowly across the room and over to the bed, where he took Ray's outstretched hand. Ray tugged his hand gently, and Ben started to kneel on the bed. He was stopped, however, when Ray Kowalski planted a foot softly yet firmly in the middle of his stomach. Ben looked at him questioningly, but the other man turned to face Ray Vecchio. 

"I don't know, Vecchio... something about the Mountie seem funny to you?" 

"Yeah." Ray said slowly. "Now that you mention it, he does look kinda out of place." 

"Hmmm... what should we do?" 

"Only one thing to do." 

The two men sat up and set to work undressing Ben. He was wearing the red dress uniform; so Stan set to work unfastening the lanyard, while Ray undid the buttons. Very soon Ben's tunic was lying on the floor. Ray Vecchio sighed impatiently. "Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

"I've always hated those suspenders." Ben didn't answer, he just stood there looking at Ray, a faint smile hovering around his lips. Ray slipped the suspenders off Ben's shoulders, then unhooked them from the pants completely and threw the suspenders across the room. 

"There." Vecchio said with a great deal of satisfaction. "That's better." 

Ben continued to stand at the edge of the bed just smiling at the two men. Ray Kowalski stood up to remove Ben's shirt, and Ben was able to fully see his body for the first time. Ben's eyes were drawn irresistibly to the other man's cock, and he stared at it with a great deal of interest. 

Finally he dragged his eyes away to look into Kowalski's face; and found the other man smiling at him knowingly. Ben blushed and Stan smiled at him. "All right, Fraser, time to see what you've got." He said softly, and Ben blushed harder. 

Kowalski lifted the shirt over Ben's head and tossed it to the floor. He drew a deep breath and smiled in appreciation. "Not bad, Benton buddy. Not bad at all." 

"Thank you kindly." 

Kowalski laughed and reached for the button of Ben's trousers; but Vecchio stopped him. 

"No, we have to do the boots first." He said with the resigned annoyance born of long experience. Kowalski looked at him and shrugged, and he set to work on the right boot, while Ray turned his attentions to the left. 

Ben looked down at the two men bending over his feet. He could see the play of the muscles of their backs just under their skin; and letting his gaze roam further, he could see their asses, each of which was wiggling ever so slightly. Ben couldn't help himself. He began to giggle. 

Vecchio looked up at him. "What, Benny?" 

"Oh, nothing Ray. Never mind." Ray shook his head and went back to work on the boots. Soon enough they were unlaced and Ben stepped out of them, setting them carefully aside. 

Kowalski looked at Vecchio. "Now the pants?" 

Ray grinned. "Now the pants." 

Slowly and carefully, Kowalski unfastened Fraser's pants and pulled them down. Ben stepped out of them and stood before the two Rays in nothing but his boxer shorts. Vecchio and Kowalski sat looking at each other for a long moment. 

"Allow me." Ben said quietly, and quickly removed his boxers. 

Kowalski stared at his friend. "Wow." He finally said. "A foreskin." He reached out and touched it wonderingly. Ben smiled and a shiver ran through him. 

Fraser took a step closer to the bed. "May I?" He asked, and the other two men moved apart enough to let Ben kneel on the bed between them. "How do we want to do this?" He asked. 

"Excuse me?" Said Vecchio. 

"Well, Ray... Ray." He said, glancing between both men. "There are, quite naturally, many possibilities of ways we can proceed from here. Speaking physiologically, of course..." 

"Benny, shut up." Vecchio said, and Ben looked at him in mild surprise. 

"Sorry." Ray apologized. 

"No, Ray. That's OK. Actually, you're quite right. I do talk too much." Ben then turned and drew Ray Kowalski into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Kowalski's initial surprise quickly gave way to enjoyment, and he opened his mouth to Ben's questing tongue, allowing the Mountie to explore his mouth fully. Vecchio sat there watching them, amazed at the fact that watching his lover kiss another man could give him such a raging hard-on. 

He decided to join the action. He knelt behind Benny, licking and nibbling his neck. But when he began to rub his cock against the cleft of Ben's ass, Fraser broke the kiss. "No." He said. 

"What?" Asked Vecchio, confused. 

"Not like this." Ben answered. He turned back to face Kowalski. "Ray, I want you to fuck me, and I want you, Ray," again addressing Vecchio "to suck me." 

Kowalski stared at him, dumbfounded. Not only was this a side of Fraser he had never seen before, it was one he could not have possibly imagined existed. "Jesus." He whispered quietly. 

"If that's OK with both of you." Ben added, beginning to feel a little uncertain. 

"That's perfectly OK with me, Benny." Vecchio said, wrapping his arms around Ben's waist. He ran his tongue over the curve of Ben's ear. 

"Ray?" Ben asked, eyeing Kowalski closely. 

Ray couldn't answer for a moment, because he had completely forgotten how to talk. Finally he swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. That's great with me." He smiled shakily. 

"Good." Ben said, giving a quick kiss to each man. 

Vecchio climbed out of the bed and picked his pants up off the floor, pulling something out of the pocket. "We're going to need this." He said, holding up a tube of lubrication. He saw the look on both Ben and Ray's face, and he actually blushed. "Well, I didn't want to be unprepared if things went well." He said. 

Kowalski laughed. "Vecchio, I'm flattered." 

"Well, you should be." He tossed the tube to Kowalski, who caught it one-handed. 

"No, allow me." Ben smiled. He took the tube and removed the cap, squeezing a generous portion onto his fingers. Kowalski closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Fraser thoroughly coated Ray's cock with the gel, taking the time to fondle, caress and explore the cock as he did so. 

Ray gave him a quick, urgent kiss. "Turn around." He ordered. Ben smiled and complied. 

When he had turned around, he found Ray Vecchio waiting for him. "Hi, love." Ray smiled. 

Ben smiled back as Ray leaned in for a kiss. It started off slow and sweet, but built in intensity. Ben was dimly aware that Ray Kowalski was equally busy, kissing his neck and shoulders. Suddenly, Kowalski paused briefly, then Ben felt a finger running lightly over the scar on his back, then a gentle kiss was placed there. He gasped slightly, and Vecchio pulled away and looked at him questioningly. 

Ben smiled at him and directed his head down to his chest, where Ray eagerly took a nipple into his mouth, then continued kissing his way down to Ben's ready cock. Ben sighed, then moaned softly as he felt Ray Kowalski enter him. 

"You OK, Fraser?" Kowalski whispered. 

"Yes, Ray. I'm fine." But Ben's voice was a little ragged. He reached down and found Vecchio's cock almost by instinct and began pumping it. 

Behind him, Kowalski began thrusting gently inside him, then started moving with greater and greater urgency. At the same time, Vecchio's mouth was moving more and more rapidly over his cock, and Ben began to lose himself in the sensations. 

Kowalski reached up and tweaked both of Ben's nipples, and he cried out. "Oh God! Oh Ray! Oh Ray!" 

Ben's hips began to buck uncontrollably, and Kowalski wrapped one arm around his chest and the other around his waist. Ben moaned and shuddered. He was losing all sense of himself. Where did he end and Ray begin? Either Ray? 

It was too much to take in, too many sensations at once. It was sensory overload. Oh, God, if it didn't end soon he was going to die. Please let it end soon. Oh, God... please let it never end. 

Without fully realizing it, he was pumping Ray's cock furiously. He was only dimly aware of it when Ray Vecchio climaxed, spilling his burning seed over Benny's hand. A mere second later, Ray Kowalski came as well, and Ben groaned at the familiar, welcome warmth inside him. 

Suddenly, his own cock tightened, and he came for what felt like forever into Ray's eager mouth. Ben cried out loudly as white lights exploded before his eyes, and he followed them eagerly into the safe, quiet darkness. 

* * *

Kowalski gasped as Ben pitched forward suddenly, and he grabbed him. He tried to hold Fraser upright, but the other man was larger and heavier, and he was dead weight in his arms. He rolled them both to the bed and lay there panting for a minute, then he reluctantly pulled out of Fraser. 

He raised himself up on one elbow and looked down at the Mountie. "Oh my God, did we kill him?" 

"Geez, I hope not. We'd have one hell of a time explaining this one to the Lieutenant." 

Kowalski laughed. 

Vecchio lay down next to Fraser and brushed the hair from Ben's forehead, then began lovingly stroking the flushed face. "Benny? Are you with us? Benny love?" 

Ben moaned softly and very dazed blue eyes flickered open to stare up at the two men. 

"Welcome back, love." Vecchio grinned. 

"Mmmph." Was Fraser's eloquent response. 

"Are you OK there, Benton buddy?" Kowalski asked. 

Ben muttered something Kowalski couldn't quite understand. It sounded like "should have worn my Stetson." 

Vecchio lay down and pulled Ben's head onto his shoulder. Ben smiled up at Stan and pulled him down to lie against his chest. 

Ray closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the firm, solid muscles under him. He felt a hand lazily stroking his chest. He couldn't tell if it was Fraser's or Vecchio's; then decided he didn't give a damn. 

The three men lay there, drifting towards sleep, letting their thoughts wander. 

Suddenly Kowalski stirred slightly. "Hey, Fraser?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Would you by any chance know Turnbull's home phone number?" 

The End 


End file.
